The Eidolons' story Eiko
by FormerSelf Rina
Summary: A story of guardians tied by fate.
1. Madeen

~Author's notes~  
  
~*~This is the first chapter of my first fanfic^_^!!! I hope you like it, I spent some time with it. Just be patient with any spelling mistakes, English isn't my mother language... . Anyway, I did my best. PLZ REVIEW!!!! Ok, that's it, See ya in the next chapter!!!!~*~Rina  
  
DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS AND OTHER FF9 RELATED STUFF BELONG TO SQUARESOFT. I DO NOT OWN THEM.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Six years ago, after my old Master died, I chose a new Master. Of course, I don't remember anything about him or her. We Eidolons forget everything about our previous Masters, when they died. We only know that they are gone, and that from that moment, we are free to choose a new Summoner.  
  
The Summoner I chose was a little baby. In fact, she was only 1 hour old when I chose her: I wanted to be with her since the very beggining of her life. I took the form of a newborn Moogle, and waited untill I was found by the Moogles of Madain Sari. They set that day as my birthday, and called me "Mog". And for six years, I acted as a baby Moogle so well that they never released who I really was.  
  
Those six years where wonderful. Eiko, my new Master, and I were close friends. After two years, I released that I wasn't acting anymore: I behave as myself. I truly enjoy being with her and the Moogles; my happiness and fun were real.  
  
About two year ago, the only family my little Master had, her grandfather, passed away. Her parents had left this world long before him... . Eiko was really sad. She hugged me and cried for days, without eating or even sleeping, no matter what the Moogles told her. I tried to cheer her up, but nothing seemed to work. She only cried and cried, untill she finally got ill. Although I was really worried, I had to pretend I didn't know what was going on: after all, I was a four years old Moogle to them. I listened to all their explanations, which were full of kindness and love for both Eiko and me. But I refused to leave her side.  
  
After resting for a week, Eiko was cheerful and energetic again. But that incident had changed her forever: she was more mature and concerned about us than ever before. And our friendship grew stronger.  
  
When Eiko started travelling with Zidane and his group, I feared for the safety of my little Master and friend. I knew that her other Eidolons, my new friends, would do anything for her, just as me. But she was the most important person in my life, and didn't want to see her suffer anymore.  
  
One day, Eiko was captured by two demons, Zorn and Thorn. She was too weak to summon any of my partners, so I had to reveal my true form, and protected her. And for a second time I felt fear, fear that she would hate me. At first, she was sad, but that didn't last long. She soon released that I wasn't gone, that I was still with her. She began searching for me, deep inside her mind. And I answered her call. But this time, I wasn't alone: all the other Eidolons wanted to talk to her too.  
  
Our little reunion lasted hours. Eiko was surprised to see how much we loved her. And we were also surprised to know her feelings to us. She didn't wanted to be our Master, but our friend. And that was all we wanted.  
  
After many adventures, Gaia is finally in peace. All of us,even Eiko, are stronger now. But I will still protect her untill the end of her days. 


	2. Fenrir

~Author's notes~  
  
~*~Wow, the second chapter is here!!! Many thanx to Rusty(Viko4ever, and to everyone else who read this story but didn't review!!!! Plz review!!!!!^____________^ . Back to the chapter, this one is about Fenrir, the wolf Eidolon. I think it's really cute ^o^. Well, se ya!!! ~*~ Rina  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Phoenix  
  
DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS AND OTHER FF9 RELATED STUFF BELONG TO SQUARESOFT. I DO NOT OWN THEM.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I have always hated being alone. That might be why I chose Eiko as my Master.  
  
When I felt my spirit was free, my search for a new Summoner began. But I immediately realized that something was wrong. At first I didn't know what, I just felt that something wasn't right. I went to Madain Sari, trying to find out what it was. I was prepared for everything, except for what I saw.  
  
I have seen many horrible monsters in my long life, but nothing could be compare to the sight of the Summoner village. Completely destroyed it was, not only in appearance but in soul. We Eidolons believe that everything has a soul, even a building. You can destroy it, but not it's soul. That's why it can be reconstructed. But if you loose your soul, you are gone foverer. That's a big difference between Eidolons and everything else. We call our soul "spirit". It may mean the same for you, but not for us. A spirit can't die, but a soul can. I hope that now you will be able to understand my horror and fear when I saw the village.  
  
I tried and tried to find a Summoner, but nothing, not even a tree, seemed to have survived. I could tell it was destroyed by a extremely powerful force, as I could still feel it. And I could also tell that it wasn't anything from this world. I continued walking through the destroyed streets. It was too painful to think that the day before, they were filled with cheerful people and playful children... . But now everything was gone. Despair. That was all I felt. I'm sure that I would had cried if I could. But we Eidolons can't cry.  
  
Sunddenly, I heard a noise, a human noise. I looked up at the sky, and my closed my eyes. Where was it coming from? I flew above the village, and stood in the middle of air, gazing the place with my big eyes, untill they stopped in one place, my favourite place. And with my heart filled with joy and hope, I head to the Eidolon Wall.  
  
I made myself invisible, so that I could see them without being seen. There were only four people there. The first one was a man with brown hair and chocolate eyes. Although he was badly injured, he was writing something in the wall. There also was an old man, with some minor injuries, who was being watched by a worried young woman. Next to her a young man was casting Cure on himself. The woman had short violet hair and eyes, while the man's hair and eyes were blue.  
  
- Dad, are you sure you are fine?- The yoman asked with a concerned voice.  
  
- I have alredy told you I am, Sayiko!!!! Please, stop acting like your mother!!!!  
  
- Tee hee- Sayiko gave her father a bright smile, and turned to the man- I must thank you again for saving my father. But I have a request.  
  
- What do you want?- He said, a bit puzzled.  
  
- You haven't told us your name yet.  
  
- Oh...- He tried to smile- My name is Fugen. And you are Sayiko, right? And who may you be?- He asked to the dying man, who had finally finished writing, and was resting against the wall.  
  
- My name doesn't mather now. I have no time to loose, as I will be gone soon. I just ask you this: if you ever come across my Jane or Sarah, tell them...tell them that I loved them and that I always will. Tell them how happy I was with them. And tell them that I will always protect them from the sky.  
  
- I...We will. it's a promise- Sayiko was about to cry. Fugen saw this, so he put his hand on her shoulder and tried to comfort her- everything will be fine- he said. The man looked at them, and smiled.  
  
- Maybe not everything is lost yet. Good bye now, my friends. Sarah...Jane...- He whispered as he passed away.  
  
But before that, he somehow realized that I was there, and told me: "Protect this village, and protect them". And so I did it for many years.  
  
During that time Sayiko and Fugen got married, and had a little child, Eiko. The day she was born, I was looking after the village, as always, when someone spoke to me.  
  
- Long time no see- I turned back to see Madeen.  
  
To be honest, I was really happy to see it. We have been always been good friends. But we have never shared the same Master. We may not remember our Masters, but we do remember our partners.  
  
- I'm glad to see you, but... why are you here?  
  
- A new Summoner was born today, just a few minutes ago. And I have chosen her as my new Master- I was shocked. It couldn't be serious. Or maybe it could... . I was really confused.  
  
- I see...-Madeen said- You have been alone too much. That's why your heart is confused. You have forgotten about having a Master to protect and serve. You don't want to protect just one, but all of them. But you don't feel attached to them. You are just doing his last will...  
  
My friend was right. At that moment I felt ashamed. I mean, I'm famous for my wisdom, after all. And I was acting really silly, like if I didn't know or understand anything.  
  
- You are right. But I don't think...it will be right to choose a Master now. I have to think...about a lot of things. Please take care of them.- And with that words I left.  
  
I returned some years later. Madeen sadly informed that Sayiko and Fugen were dead. I looked at Eiko, now about 3 years old. I looked at her soul. She felt alone. Just like me. And she didn't wanted to be alone either.  
  
-There is only one way in which you can both solve your problem- Madeen said. I closed my eyes, I offered myself to Eiko. I wasn't confused anymore. That as what I wanted: a friend. And as I slowly became part of Eiko, I smiled for the first time in my life. 


	3. Phoenix

~Author's notes~  
  
~*~Wow, third chapter alredy! I just was so happy with my two reviews, (Many thanx to Lady of the Galadhrim and Bahamut-dragon), that I decided to write to third chapter as soon as posible. The next and last chapter of this part will be Carbuncle. After that, it will be the turn of Dagger's Eidolons ^_^!!!!! Well, I hope ya like it, and don't forget to review!!!!~*~Rina  
  
Next chapter: Carbuncle  
  
DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS AND OTHER FF9 RELATED STUFF BELONG TO SQUARESOFT. I DO NOT OWN THEM.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Many Summoners wanted to own me since I was born, because of my "rebirth" powers. At first, I just laughed at their foolishness; they were only humans. But I quickly got tired of them. They though that they would be inmortal if I was by their side. And that though blinded them, so that they couldn't see the truth. My powers are limited to restoring energy and power, I just can't revive anyone. When you loose your soul, it's forever. Nobody can change that, not even me. But they didn't understand, they just didn't wanted to understand. So I decided to stay free untill humans changed, although I knew that that could take centuries. The other Eidolons did not aprove my decision, but they did respect it.  
  
For about 100 years I devoted my life to waiting and watching. During those years I learned a lot about the human nature. I also became more and more curious. I wanted to learn more about Gaia; all I knew was Madain Sari. But I was still too attached to the village to just left. However, one night everything changed.  
  
I have always liked the Iifa tree. It's my favorite place in all the world. I used to go there every night, to think and watch the starry sky. I was just sitting there, when I heard a voice behind me.  
  
- Hiya, Nix!- Only baby Eidolons speak in such an informal way, but only one Eidolon call me Nix.  
  
- Good evening Carbuncle- The baby seemed very happy to see me. Like humas, we Eidolons are born, have a childhood and continue growing untill we are adults. That is were the similarities end. Humans become older and older and then die, but we stay as adults forever. Also, one of our years is like one hundred of their years. So a nine hundred years old Eidolon will act as a nine years old human. At that time, Carbuncle was only 308 years old.  
  
- What are ya doing here? I see ya here everynight!  
  
- I like the tree. It's really pretty, isn't it?  
  
- Yep! But it's kinda boring... . I'm always alone.  
  
- There is nothing you can't do about it. It's your duty to look after the Iifa tree. You were born with that purpose. Besides, I understand that Leviathan is here too.  
  
- Yep, but it is often too weak to speak. The seal is really powerful! And about this being my purpose... . Nah, I don't think so. Someday I'll get a Master, and fight monsters, and become powerful and...  
  
- Ha ha ha...- I laughed.  
  
- Ya laugh 'cause ya are jealous!- I stopped laughing, and looked at it. Carbuncle was right: I was truly jealous! Jealous of his freedom, jealous of his dreams; in fact, jealous of everything. I must had looked very sad, because he gave me a worried look- I'm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...  
  
- There is no need to apologize. It's me who must thank you. Good bye, my little Carbuncle.  
  
- Wait! Ya never said Good Bye before! Why did ya said that? Ya can't be leaving! Ya...ya can't leave me!  
  
- Don't be sad, I will be back sooner than you expect.  
  
- But where are ya going?  
  
- I don't know. But that's exactly the point.  
  
- I...I will miss ya...  
  
- And I will miss you too. Farewell, my friend.  
  
I had never felt so free and alive in my whole life. I went everywhere from Dagarreo to Oilvert. I learned many new feelings, like freedom, and nostalgia. So after a long journey I finally returned to Madain Sari, only to learn another new feeling: horror. The lively and cheerful village was now a pile of ashes. It's soul, and those of the Sumonners, were gone. And there was nothing I could do. Life can be really ironic sometimes.  
  
I decided to search for someboby, and after a while, I came across Shiva. It told me everything that had happened, and that the only survivors where six Summoners: four were in the Eidolon Wall, but the other two were lost at the sea, and it was going to find them. When it had finished it asked what I as going to do. I told her I didn't know, and it left.  
  
I gave a final look to the place, and left; there was no place for me in Madain Sari. So I head to the Iifa tree. I stayed there with Carbuncle, telling it stories about my journeys, untill one day I heard a Summoner was born. I was still feeling ashamed for not being in Madain Sari when they needed me, so I decided to become Eiko's, the new Summoner, Eidolon. I though that if I protected her, I would be making up my "mistake".  
  
But I found in Eiko more than relief, I found everything I had been looking for: a friend, who wanted me as that, and not as a "tool". She also understood the truth about my powers. The change I had been longing had finally come.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yet some more...  
  
~Author's notes~  
  
~*~Well, to be honest, I'm not that happy with this chapter. But I did my best, and tried to improve it, but this as the best I could do. I hope you liked it~*~Rina 


	4. Carbuncle

~Author's notes~  
  
~*~ Yay, this is the final chapter! I can't belive I actually got this far! Thanx for your support, I didn't expected to have so many reviews!!! I hope you liked both the idea and the story. I'm currently working in the second part, with Dagger's Eidolons. The first one will be Shiva, as one of my reviewers asked about it. I really hope you will read it. And THANX AGAIN!!!!! ~*~Rina  
  
COOMING SOON: THE EIDOLONS' STORY~DAGGER'S EIDOLONS!!!!!!!!! DISCLAIMER: ALL THE CHARACTERS AND OTHER FF9 RELATED STUFF BELONG TO SQUARESOFT. I DO NOT OWN THEM.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm different from all the other Eidolons in many ways. First of all, I'm a baby, while they are all adults. But I love being the youngest, 'cause they are like my big bros. The other big difference is their powers. I have "defence" powers, while they all have "attack" powers. Sometimes I feel that I'm like a toy compared to them. I feel like I'm...strange. However, Nix says that that though is really stupid. And that I'm not strange, I'm just special, and strange and special are two very, very different things.  
  
I really like Nix. It is always nice to me, it even tells me stories when I'm bored. What is more, it protects me from the other Eidolons, when they try to bother me. But when they bother it, I can't do anything. Someday I will be really strong, and I will protect it too!!! Ramuh is also kinda nice. It knows a lot, tough not as much as Fenrir. I'm sure it knows everything. I also get along with Madeen, and Leviathan. The others don't talk to me at all. They are soooo boring... . I hope I will not be like them when I grow up. I'm sure I'm going to be like Nix, or Fenrir, or Madeen. They are the three Eidolons I admire. Nix for it's kindness, Fenrir for it's wisdom, and Madeen for it's strengh. It will be great. The only bad thing is that Eiko will not be there... .  
  
I don't really know why she is not going to be there. I mean, I though we were going to be always together. But the adults say that one day she will disappeard. I had asked them many times what they meant, but they only looked in other direction and said something about the sky. I'm sure they are wrong, aren't they? Perhaps... . Nah, they must be wrong. Eiko disappearing? They must be mad. And where will she go, anyway? It's silly. Really silly. But I have to trust them. They are adults, after all.  
  
I think I didn't mention this before: Eiko is my...how does Nix call her?...Um, yes, Master. My work is to protect her and her friends in their battles with my powers. It's so much fun!!! Before it, I had another work, but it was really boring. The most boring things in this world are Ramuh's stories about humans, Odin and guarding the Iifa tree. That was my previous job. After I was born, She took care of me untill I was 200 years old. After my birthday, she told me my mission, and left me in the Iifa Tree.  
  
Imagine being alone all the day, in a weird place that you can't leave. A place where NOTHING happens, NOTHING changes, and there is NOTHING to do. Ready? Well, ya have just imagined a common day for me in that horrible place. Well, I wasn't alone at all. Leviathan was there, but as it was under a spell it wasn't that talkative. And Nix came some nights too. But still, it was horrible. I wanted to be strong, but to be strong you have to practice. And to practice you need monsters. And as all my powers were used to protect the tree, I have nothing left to fight. I was a helpless little brat. During those years I used to look at the starry sky every night, hoping to see her there, coming for me. But she never came. She talked to me in my dreams, but that was all. She still talks to me from time to time.  
  
One day, the best day of my life, everything changed. Near the tree there was a human village, call Madain Sari. That night I was woken up by a loud boom. I was really scared, and started to look around. The sky was grey, almost black, in the direction of Madain Sari. "It's just a storm!" I though,"I can't believe I was scared of a little thunder!". I flew to the highest part of the tree, and sat down to see the storm. I realized that something that's wrong, but I just couldn't realize what.  
  
"It's only my imagination, nothing is wrong!" However, I stared at the storm for a while, then to the sky above me. And I finally realized what was wrong: the sky above me was clear, the storm was only in Madain Sari! I look to the storm, then to the starts, and back to the storm for a couple of times. The only unusual think, apart from the storm, was a bright, red light coming from the center of it. It was all so weird, that I decided it couldn't be true, and went back to sleep.  
  
Some days after that, Mix returned from it's journey. It looked really sad. I asked it why, and she told me what had happened to Madain Sari. I was horrified, but not sad. I never met the summoners, or visit the village, so I wasn't affected that much. From that day Nix stayed with me, telling me stories about it's journey. They were great stories. I felt like if She had returned. After some years, Nix left. It didn't say goodbye. I was angry with it for a long time because of that. But it's difficult to get at mad at it, ya know?  
  
Five...nah, six years later some humans came to the tree. And one spoke to me. Well, it spoke to my spirit.  
  
- Hi! Ya are the Eidolon who guards this place, aren't ya?  
  
- Yep, that's me!  
  
- Great! We need to enter the tree, ya know? It's something really important. I don't have time to explain.  
  
- Huh? I don't really think thats a...- I stoped, and looked at the girl's soul. She was a Summoner. She was strong. And Nix, Madeen and Fenrir were with her! I asked them what they were doing, and they answered "She is our Master. And she is also your Master. Your duty here is over. It's time you join us. Tell her to hurry, and join her". That was the most wonderful thing someone ever told me. I just couldn't believe it: I was going to have a Master! I was finally going to get strong!  
  
- Hey, are ya still there?  
  
- Yep, i'm here. I just...can I join you?  
  
- Sure! But will you let us pass!  
  
- Sure! But hurry up!  
  
And with that words, I joined her soul.  
  
I have been a long time since that day. I'm much stronger now. Not only in power but in spirit. And I have the most beatiful thing you can have: a friend.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yet some more...  
  
~Author's notes~  
  
~*~ I really hope you liked it. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. And I'm sure you are wondering who SHE is. Want to know? Then check out the next part of the Eidolons' story, Dagger's Eidolons!!!! See ya soon!!!! ~*~Rina 


End file.
